Trouble in the Bund
by Link1988
Summary: Takes place a year after the anime ends. Akira and Mina have been getting too comfortable in their life together. An enemy has been waiting for them to let their guard down before she puts her schemes into play. This time Akira will need more than just an invulnerable will and love to protect Mina.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note, I claim no ownership to the characters or this story. This is just my continuation of what we have seen in the anime not regarding any of the following manga (I did not read any manga after the Anime, I want my story to be my own ending without any influences) as they are not identical stories.**

* * *

_ A year has passed, and the "Ruler of Monsters" and "The Boy" who promised her his all have remained side by side. Running the Bund has been a vacation compared to the trials Mina and Akira have faced together. A new story now unravels, one that will not only test Akira's loyalty and love for Mina, but the loyalty of her closest Servants._

**Chapter 1**

Together, Akira and Mina took a trip down below the Bund to visit the fangless. Smiling faces were all they saw as they strolled through the town. "Tell me Akira, how do you feel about all we have accomplished together?" Asked Mina as she gave Akira the smile he has always desired. Akira looked down at her and returned a smile.

"Princess... I couldn't be happier. Everyone here in the Bund has everything they ever wanted. I too, I have you..." Akira replied. Mina's eyes watered even though she expected those words.

"Akira..." Mina mumbled in a loving voice. Akira's face then turned from smiling to serious.

"I do however have my concerns. Your clone has yet to make an appearance or even cause us any problems. I feel as if she wants us to get comfortable, to let our guard down." Akira implied. Mina went to a more serious state as well.

"Akira, I won't lie and tell you I'm not worried. The True Blood Legacy is still not clear to me. I don't understand the reason for the clones. I'm sure we will figure it out when she finally decides to come after me." Akira just swallowed her words. Pulling her in to his chest, Akira embraced her tightly.

"I hate that you worry, I won't let her harm you or cause any ruin to the Bund. I promise..." Mina squeezed him as hard as she could when she heard those words.

"Geeze, get a room you two!" One boy said in a joking manner from the nearby playground. Akira and Mina quickly took a step backwards. Akira dashed off towards the kids in the playground giving them a quick scare.

"Maybe one of you wants to give the old wolf man a hug!" Akira yelled in a playful manner. Watching him play with those kids was ironic to Mina. For she was a woman posing as a child and Akira was a kid in a man's body or at least sometimes, she thought to herself. Akira eventually caught the kid who made the remark and gave him a noogy.

"I give I give!" Yelled the kid, just as Akira was letting him go Mina's cell phone went off. It was Veratos. Akira immediately went to Mina's side as she answered the phone.

"Hi Vera, what did you need?" Mina asked in a concerned voice. Vera never called just to chat so Mina knew something was up. Akira's eyes scaled the area, but he doesn't see or smell any danger nearby.

"Princess, we have reason to believe some of the vampires in the Bund are scheming something. I do not want you walking the upper streets without more protection." Veratos explained. Mina sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"I see… I shall return and you can show me all your evidence." Mina implied as Akira gave her his look of assurance. Mina disconnected the phone call. She didn't have to say a word to Akira since nothing gets by his hearing. The two of them headed towards the elevator that took them to the surface. The elevator door opens and Akira enters with Mina right behind him. Akira presses the button to take the to the surface and the elevator starts to go upward. Then the elevator suddenly stopped, Akira then pulled Mina close to him. Some kind of dust started falling through some small holes in the top of the elevator. Akira started hacking and wheezing then fell to his knees.

"Don't breathe Akira it's silver powder; I will handle this just get out of this elevator." Mina demanded as she jumped through the top of the elevator attacking what appeared to be a gang of vampires. As the silver powder started to clear the elevator, Akira felt something stick him in the back, and everything just slowly went black.

"Akira, Akira!" Mina yelled as Akira was starting to come around. "Are you alright?" Akira's eyes searched the room; he was calmed by seeing Mina was unharmed.

"I'm sorry Princess, I failed to protect you again." Akira stuttered as a tear came down out of his eye. Mina wiped it with her finger and hugged him.

"It's ok Akira, but anyways, I wonder what all this is about? I guess there is no point in thinking about this now let's just get back to the compound." Said Mina, Akira then picked her up in his arms.

"I won't let you risks your own safety again." Akira declared as he carried her in his arms the rest of the way to the mansion.

_ Little did anyone know a major scheme had already been put into play. Akira would be tested by a test that he had never endured before. Would he be able to protect Mina from the dark intentions against her, would anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

Akira wastes no time getting Mina back to the compound. He barges through the main door and sets Mina back on her feet again. Still paranoid he glances out the windows, he doesn't see any threats outside.

"I'm sorry Mina." Akira implied as Mina was ascending the stairs to her room. She didn't even turn around to speak to him. Akira was confused, she had never acted like this before. "Maybe she thinks I didn't try hard enough back there…" Akira mumbled to himself. Akira then ascended the stairs and enters Mina's room. Mina and Vera were talking about something.

"I want you to fetch me Alphonse, I plan to have a press conference tomorrow concerning the Bund." Mina stated as she started changing into her pajamas. This is weird Akira thought, the maids always assist her when she changes into her nightgown.

"Very well Princess. I will now leave you two alone." Responded Veratos as she left the room. Akira just stood by the door not sure of what to say.

"What's wrong Akira?" Mina asked while she was brushing her own hair. Akira continued to be in thought and just barely snapped out of it in time to answer her question.

"Nothing Princess, I just hope you aren't upset with me is all." Replied Akira as Mina continued to brush her hair.

"Don't make such a big deal about it Akira, I can handle myself when I have too. Anyhow it is getting late, you should probably go to your room and get some sleep. I need you at your best tomorrow during the press conference." Explained Mina, Akira figured she was right, maybe she was acting funny because she is stressed. Akira left her room and saw Veratos standing in the hallway. Akira just stared past her and started walking to his room, just as he grabbed the door knob Veratos started to say something.

"I can see you are concerned about Mina's behavior. I want you to understand that she is always full of stress, and it is hard for her to maintain the loving Mina attitude every day." Akira listened to Vera's words.

"I can imagine she is stressed, I've seen her stressed. I just feel as like she is being distant right now and that is not how Mina is with me. Anyhow I'm going to bed, I don't want to have her fighting for herself again like she did today." Akira replied. Vera's eyes widened.

"She fought for herself? You mean you weren't protecting her?" Vera interrogated with a slight anger coming through her voice.

"I tried but I was ambushed with silver dust. She must have taken them on by herself because she woke me and they were gone." Akira explained. Vera's serious face turned to a smile.

"Akira I was only joking with you, I know how you important she is too you. If you want I can find out what is bugging her for you." Vera offered, but Akira shook his head.

"No that's ok, don't trouble yourself over it. I'm sure she will tell me when the press conference is over." Akira stated as he opened his door and closed it behind him. When he entered the room he saw that the maids had left him some boxers to sleep in. Still wondering what was wrong with Mina, he decided that thinking about it was just going to stress him more, so it was lights out. Akira changed his clothes and climbed into his bed. Closing his eyes and forcing his head to clear so he could drift into sleep.

* * *

Akira awakened from his sleep only he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. He was outside in a forest. Where am I, what's going on? Akira thought to himself.

"Akira!" Someone screamed, it sounded like Mina's voice. Akira ran towards the scream. In the long distance he could see a castle. He transformed into his wolf form and ran towards the castle. Daybreak was coming he could see the light from the sun reach the horizon.

"Akira, please hurry…" Akira heard the voice again only it was much quieter. He didn't think he could run any faster than he was already but his legs numbed the burn and he arrived at the castle wall. At the top of one of the castle towers there was a window facing the sun. He could hear the clanking noise of chains. In his werewolf form he scaled the wall to the window and he saw her it was his Mina. Akira knew the sunlight was going to flood the room, he didn't have time to cover all the windows. "You came for me Akira, you figured it out. That means so much to me." Mina whimpered with tears falling down her face." Akira wasted no time he tried to break the chains but he couldn't they were silver coated and his strength was robbed from him when he grabbed onto them. "Akira, I…" Just as she was speaking the sunlight flooded the room and her body quickly turned to dust.

"Mina!" Akira yelled falling to his knees. "No…no…this can't happen." His eyes burned and his stomach was ached.

* * *

"Akira, Akira…wake up." His eyes opened and Yuki was staring down at him. Tears poured down from his eyes but he was flooded with relief.

"Yuki...where's Mina?" Akira asked while trying to calm his emotions. Yuki gave him a funny look.

"She is sleeping in her room…by the way…what were you dreaming about? It must have been bad, you were screaming the words no, and why, I heard you from the room I was sleeping in across the hall." Yuki replied, Akira just laid there silently still struck hard by the dream.

"It was just a dream, I don't even remember it anymore." Lied Akira, Yuki just smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"Ok then, well you need to get some sleep. I hear Mina has some ideas for the Bund and she is having a press conference tomorrow. She needs you at your best." Stated Yuki as she stood up and left his room. Akira did his best to clear his mind and go back to sleep but he was still thinking about his dream. Also this was the first night he woke up in his room without Mina beside him in over a year.

"This dream and Mina acting different is just too much to think about right now." Akira mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and entered the realm of sleep again.


End file.
